


Various Headcanons for Monsters Inc & Uni

by PainInSilence



Series: Various Headcanons with PainInSilence [3]
Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: I stand by my spelling of James’ name dammit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: From simple AUs to Crossovers, this is a collection of the short ideas and stories I’ve come up with!Apologies, most are very short, but I find them so fun to think on!
Series: Various Headcanons with PainInSilence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081004
Kudos: 3





	1. Freezing Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s a crossover with Frozsn surprisingly enough

Mike and Sully aren’t in the Himalayas. Anna runs into some monsters on her way up the mountain and they become allies in getting Elsa back to Arendelle


	2. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo goes to Therapy

Boo returns home and is crying about “Kitty” and “Mike Wazowski” for days. That was concerning but her parents let it go when she stopped crying. The next issue was that she was coloring different monsters saving her from the monster she was scared of taking her away- kidnapping her. They decide to seek a child therapist to understand where she could have learned such things. 


	3. Fight Back

It would be a common phenomenon based off the human world scene in MonI that kids are scared of their closets....or what comes out of them. Would adults try to see what scares them or assume its a common child issue and simply ignore it?


	4. Surviving to Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weirdest crossover idea I’ve ever actually written down
> 
> “What do you mean ‘Monster World’, Joel? You’re sounding crazy.”

Joel is Sully. Towards the end of his life he went into the human world and found a Witch that would turn him human and give him an identity. After that, he spent his time finding boo. Unfortunately, Joel never did find her, but he found someone he loved. Everything went downhill from there. 

After the part where Joel takes Ellie from the surgery, he introduces Ellie to the idea of instead saving the world via the Monster World.


	5. Football Player

Captain of the Spike Ball team saw Mike throw the “football” to catch the pig and decide that with a little training he might be able to go places on their campus team.


	6. A Little Bit Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I take it back. THIS is the craziest idea I’ve written down

Mike and Sully remind me alot of Spencer and Derek so why not make it them?


	7. Studies on Mr.Wazowski

Mike won fair and square, nothing happened after that besides the rest of the semester. However, it became a huge question as to how a monster as unscary as Mike Wazowski could get such a legitimate high score. 

Many studies simply state the machinary could be the reason but that would leave questions about the legitimacy of the competition itself. 

The studies finally find an answer when they an anonymous source sends one of the more well know article writers evidence from the human world. They used Human Culture and Psychology to prove that Mike is actually scary. 


	8. Frozen in Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Frozen crossover lmao

Boo actually goes through the door Mike offers; leaving them now confused on what to do and Boo in a cold place far away from home. 

(or: Boo grows up in Arendelle *Sophia the First music plays*)


	9. Letter from the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get involved in something crazier than simple Rivalry or Trespassing.

One of the professors at MU has been working on a time machine for years when during one of his classes it suddenly activates. Supposedly it was unfinished but from another side, the future perhaps, it could be triggered none the less. The whole school hears about it when theres a deafening sound and bright light as it opens for a moment then blips closed again. Crowds gather quickly, monsters leaving class to see what’s going on before tha authorities arrive. By the time they get there and begin treating the injured the news has passed around: something came through the time machine. Once everything has calmed a bit it’s announced that a letter came through with two names on it. Everyone hears as James Sullivan and Mike Wazowski are called to the Main Administration’s office. 


End file.
